Molly's Dream
by planet p
Summary: Dreams usually mean something, right?


**Molly's Dream** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Night Skies_ or any of its characters.

* * *

She'd dreamt a terrible, horrifying dream, but now it was time to wake. As she struggled to open her eyes, she realised that something was wrong... it hadn't all been a dream! She'd been abducted by aliens! Her brother, Matt, was dead; Joe was probably dead, by now. Lily and June... and Richard, they'd all probably been abducted, too.

She bit back a horrified scream, and stared at the alien standing close by, not moving any closer, but just watching her. In the light, she saw the alien blink, and its eyes changed colour from darkest black to... blue! She fought back another scream. The aliens eyes looked just like hers. And then the alien did something... strange.

"Do not be afraid, Molly," it said to her, whether in words on in her mind, she couldn't be sure, "nothing bad is going to happen to you here tonight. I will protect you."

She couldn't think... about her abduction, about losing Matt, about anything. "I want my brother," she croaked, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"We shall see," the alien merely replied. "Go back to sleep, Molly. When you wake up, everything will have been just a dream."

Molly didn't want to go back to sleep, she wanted to get out, to scream, to fight back, but the tiredness was closing in too quickly, and, as she fought to stay awake, she realised that it was a losing battle. Finally, her eyes closed.

* * *

Before Molly, before the human body, the alien had been brought to Earth in a spacecraft of not unfamiliar design. She'd been on similar ships before, just none used for travelling such long distances. Now, she began to wonder what lay in store for her and her fellow travellers.

She'd been released from prison and absolved of her crimes; she'd been told what awaited her now was a new life, but she'd began to doubt the truth of that. She never said anything, though, as she didn't know of the wisdom of this course of action.

It turned out, in the end, that she'd been wise to question her government's actions, to question their pardon in exchange for her agreement to this... to travelling across the stars to a new home. Because they'd never planned for her to start anew; the plan, instead, had always been to kill her.

As she'd taken her last breath, she'd been afraid of what might await her at the moment of death, and after. She hadn't known that she would be reborn as a human, and that this would be just the beginning of her new life; she didn't know that she would ever come to know of who she had been before, or for what purpose she would do so.

* * *

The purpose, as it transpired, was to protect the Earth and its inhabitants from foreign alien interests, and hostiles, for her own government's interests, interests which included trade and research relations with the planet's people.

Molly was now sleeping, which gave her free reign of her new body. Feeling emboldened that the part of her consciousness that was Molly would not remember this had ever happened, she began to scope out the spaceship, intent of finding the other humans she'd come with... Molly's friends and family.

She would locate her fellow humans and they would escape together. Feeling a surge of anger at the idiots who'd abducted them... just because they saw them as alien, as less than they were, she told herself that she was better than they were, she respected other life forms and treated them as though they were a part of life, too, and not just her own personal playthings; they would not be harmed. Though, part of her insisted that she should not allow them to continue as they would surely try the same thing again.

_No_, she told herself. _Find the others and let's get out of here! I don't work for the government anymore - they had me murdered and then expected me just to leap when they said 'leap', well it's not going to work like that! I'm not one of their agents. I'm Molly!_

It took a long time - it seemed like a long time, to her - until she was finally able to locate June, and then Lily, only to discover that Lily was dead, and the baby she had been carrying gone.

She suppressed a growl of anger and began to drift away, into the depths of her mind, back, back, searching for something to rectify the problem, to bring Lily back.

Then she lay a hand on what was left of Lily's forehead...

And Lily began to cough.

_Time to find that baby_, she thought. _My niece!_

June was still in shock, she'd sat down on the floor and hadn't moved an inch, but when Lily sat up and lurched off the table, June looked up at her suddenly as though just noticing her. "Lily," she whispered.

Molly put a finger to her lips, instructing them silently not to say anything, and the three moved out.

* * *

When they came to the chamber where the baby was being kept, it became apparent to Molly that it was too small and too fragile to be moved. It would have to stay, for the time being. And so would she.

She turned to the other women and explained that they would have to leave... alone, but that Lily should take something back for Matt, and, when she found him, to give it to him. Hoping it would be enough to bring him back as she'd brought Lily back, Molly hugged the other woman tightly, and then gave June a hug, too.

Then she set about finding a way off the ship for the two women.

* * *

After Lily and June's departure, she had to keep herself hidden on the ship for a long time. She couldn't save Richard, she had to let the other aliens do what they wanted to him... until it was time for the baby to wake up, until it was developed enough to be handled.

She hoped that wouldn't be too long; she didn't know how much longer Richard or her human body had.

When it was time, she reappeared in the chamber where the baby was being kept, and quickly scooped it into her arms, holding it close to her chest. It was time to rescue Richard, now.

* * *

**Four years later**

It was finally time for Astra's first day of kindergarten, and the four-year-old couldn't have been more excited. Molly had been afraid that she would be scared, but the little girl wasn't scared at all - she was just very excited. She couldn't wait to make lots of new friends, she'd told Molly that morning over breakfast and Molly had been so proud of her. And, as reluctant as she was to let the little girl out of her sights, she conceded that when the time came for Astra to enrol in school, she would have no choice but to do just that.

It was a new day, a bright day, and Molly had a feeling it was going to be a very happy day.


End file.
